Monstruo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Minerva piensa y siente, aunque no lo hace como las personas normales, ella es un monstruo, un horrible y terrible monstruo que no se merece seer perdonada. Y eso es lo que piensa cuando llega al gremio y ella la recibe con una radiante sonrisa [COMPLETE- FEMSLASH- SPOILERS MANGA]


_**¡Happy Birthday Cattiva Ragazza! Espero que pases un cumpleaños supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso y comas mucho, mucho, pastel. Y que el pastel esté muy muy rico. Yo humildemente te regalo este OS que espero que cumpla con tus expectativas. Creo que te haría más ilusión un MinervaxErza o un MinervaxLucy, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Así que espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Topic Calendario de Mira: Cumpleaños del forum de Fanfiction el Gran Gremio de Fiore .**_

 _ **Advertencias: FLUFF (extremadamente FLUFF), FEMSLASH (poquito no mucho), SPOILERS del manga y una Minerva algo OoC.**_

* * *

 **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: M** onstruo **.**

— Ya casi hemos llegado al gremio, señorita.

Minerva tembló imperceptiblemente ante las palabras de Sting.

— Sí, no se preocupe señorita, no tenemos que caminar más de cinco minutos para llegar al gremio —apoyó Lector a Sting.

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Minerva sólo asiente y se traga sus inseguridades. Ella no es de hablar las cosas. Ella no es de esas mujeres que están proclamando cada dos por tres como se sienten. No, ella es Minerva Orland, y Minerva Orland nunca dirá en voz alta todo lo que su corazón calla.

Suspira y sigue caminando en silencio. Su padre nunca la educó para que sintiera, la educó para que fuera fuerte, para que ganara, la educó para que no sintiera nada, ni dolor, ni cansancio, ni desesperación. Y cosas como amistad, calor humano, amabilidad y amor eran cosas que jamás sintió. Su padre la convirtió en un monstruo, en un monstruo incapaz de sentir una sola emoción humana.

Minerva Orland era un monstruo.

— Ya hemos llegado —anuncia Rogue con una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

La mujer tragó saliva nerviosa y se quedó mirando las puertas del gremio asustada. No quería entrar, no quería ver la decepción de todos en los ojos. Como la miraban con asco y desprecio. No quería ser rechazada otra vez.

— ¡Vamos a dentro! —Chilló Sting sonriendo completamente ignorante de las emociones que recorrían el cuerpo de Minerva.

La maga tembló de miedo y su estómago se contrajo. No quería entrar, no quería que el gremio entero la mirara con asco, lástima, repugnancia. No quería que la vieran como el monstruo que era. No quería que la mirara de esa forma.

— ¡Oh, Sting y Rogue regresaron! —anunció la voz de Orga que estaba sentado tomándose una cerveza.

— Lector y Frosh también —dijo en un tono de voz más calmado Ruffus.

— Y la señorita Minerva —se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Yukino.

Minerva tragó grueso y agachó la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, sentía todas las miradas posadas encima de ella como si esperaran algo. Quizás esperan que se disculpe, o que los ataque a todos, no lo sabe, pero ella sólo quiere decir _ya llegué a casa_.

— Bienvenidos —Yukino se para de pie delante de ella, y en sus cálidos ojos puede ver la respuesta que estaba esperando.

— Yo… Yo… He regresado —algo húmedo y caliente se desliza por sus mejillas y su cerebro le recuerda vagamente que a eso se le llama llorar.

Siente que su corazón se desprende de algo pesado y late tan rápido que le recuerda a un colibrí aleteando. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas para evitar sollozar y dar un espectáculo peor del que está dando.

Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas vio como todos los miembros de Sabertooth se ponían de pie y se acercaban a ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Idiotas, eran todos unos malditos idiotas. Adoraba a esos idiotas.

— ¡Bienvenida señorita! —Chillaron casi a coro todos los miembros de Sabertooth.

— ¡La señorita ha regresado! —Rugió Rogue pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

— He regresado —volvió a repetir ella entre jadeos y cerrando los ojos.

Tanta felicidad la mataba. Sentía una sensación abrumadora recorriéndole el cuerpo y que se canalizaba a través de sus lágrimas. Y mientras lloraba ahí de pie sintió como una nueva Minerva Orland nacía. Una Minerva pequeña que a pesar de tener un largo camino que recorrer tenía lo más importante: amor.

— ¡Está llorando! —Chilló el estúpido de Ruffus alarmado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Entonces lloverán lanzas! —Escuchó como Sting se lamentaba y se escondía detrás del corpulento God Slayer.

— ¡Ey! ¡Eso es grosero! —como siempre Yukino fue la que mostró más tacto y comprensión en ese gremio lleno de idiotas.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! —los integrantes de Sabertooth estallaron en carcajadas generales y ella no pudo evitar imitarlos.

Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Después de un largo viaje llegaba a su hogar y debía saludar apropiadamente a su familia.

— ¡Gracias por acogerme! —Dijo inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia—. Sé que no he sido la mejor señorita de todas pero… pero… ¡Prometo que a partir de ahora lo seré y haré que se sientan orgullosos!

— Ya nos sentimos orgullosos de usted, señorita —admitió Sting con esa estúpida sonrisa curvándole los labios.

— ¡Eso mismo señorita! —Lo secundó fielmente Lector.

— ¿Cómo podéis darme la bienvenida después de lo mal que os he tratado? —Preguntó ella sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos—. ¿Sobre todo a vosotros dos?

— ¡Eso es agua pasada ya señorita! —Habló despreocupadamente Sting mientras se rascaba la nuca—. ¡No la culpamos por eso! ¡Además, somos nakama! ¡Los nakama se apoyan y se perdonan!

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

— Gracias chicos…. Muchas gracias… —consiguió articular mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr libremente por sus mejillas y sentía su cuerpo sacudirse en leves espasmos.

— ¡Vamos señorita! ¡No le pega nada llorar! —Intentó animarla el insensible de Orga—. ¡Lo suyo es chillarnos y amenazarnos!

— Nunca olvidaré ver a la señorita llorar —le llegó la sorprendida voz de Ruffus.

— ¡No estoy llorando idiota! —Chilló la maga sintiendo como demasiado grande orgullo salía a la superficie—. ¡Es que algo muy molesto se me ha metido en el corazón!

El gremio volvió a estallar en carcajadas y sintió como Rogue la agarraba y la obligaba a sentarse en una mesa. Orga se apresuró y fue a buscarle una bebida, Fro y Lector se pararon delante de ella y empezaron a relatarle en todos los sitios que la habían buscado y lo preocupados que habían estado. Sting acabó por adueñarse del relato y Rogue lo reprendía cuando se ponía muy grosero o aclaraba algunas partes. Ruffus murmuraba de vez en cuando su clásico _nunca olvidaré eso_ y Orga intentó cantar una de sus horribles canciones un par de veces mientras el gremio entero se reía y brindaba a su salud.

Yukino se sentó a su lado y como siempre se mantuvo callada y sonriendo tímidamente, aunque estaba sentada en la misma mesa y en medio de todo ese barullo conseguía pasar desapercibida, nadie parecía notarla, nadie parecía percatarse de ese brillo y calidez que desprendía.

La maga estelar giró la cabeza y la pilló observándola, sonrió y Minerva no pudo evitar apartar la vista avergonzada. Un monstruo como ella no se merecía que esa criatura angelical la bañara con su luz.

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro, la peliplata se movió sin que nadie lo notara y quedó más cerca de la pelinegra, y con naturalidad posó una de sus delicadas y blancas manos encima de las manos enlazadas de Minerva.

Ella tembló e insegura enlazó sus dedos con los finos y largos dedos de su nakama. Suspiró aliviada al sentir que Yukino le daba un apretón cariñoso transmitiéndole valor y acallando todas sus dudas y temores. Ella le devolvió el apretón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió sinceramente, había sido perdonada y a partir de ese día podía convertirse en una maga completamente diferente. Una maga que mereciera ser bañada en el amor y en la comprensión de Yukino.

La improvisada fiesta de bienvenida se alargó más allá de la medianoche y la sala principal se fue vaciando lentamente hasta que sólo quedó ella con la débil luz de la luna colándose por las ventanas. Decidió cerrar las puertas y en silencio se sentó encima de la barra y se sirvió un whiskey doble y se fumó un cigarro.

Se quitó las botas, cogió su mochila y se encaminó lentamente a su antigua habitación. Ella y su padre vivían en la última planta del edificio. Suponía que tendría que mudarse ahora que Sting era el maestro del gremio pero él le había asegurado que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, que él sólo utilizaba el antiguo cuarto de su padre cuando se quedaba hasta tarde rellenando papeleo.

Debía buscarse otro lugar en el que vivir. No quería vivir en un lugar donde sus fantasmas la acecharan cada noche. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de su habitación y pasó la vista perezosamente por la estancia. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó escapar un grito de desconcierto. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado pero alguien se había ocupado de limpiar su cuarto periódicamente.

Sin podérselo creer dejó la mochila a un lado en el suelo y pasó la mano en una suave caricia por encima de la superficie de su escritorio de caoba. No había ni la más leve mota de polvo.

— Pensé que cuando volvieras no te gustaría ver tu cuarto lleno de polvo —la voz de Yukino le llegó lejos y cansada.

— Deberías estar durmiendo, no se te da bien eso de trasnochar —contestó ella en un suave murmullo suprimiendo las ganas que tenía de girarse y mirarla.

— A ti tampoco se te da bien pedir perdón y esta noche lo has pedido unas cuantas veces —habló Yukino dando un par de pasos y adentrándose en la habitación—. Si tú has podido cambiar eso yo también puedo cambiar algo tan simple como el sueño.

— Eres tan tonta… —dijo Minerva mientras sus labios se curvaban debido a una sonrisa.

— Pero soy tú tonta. Y me alegro de que hayas vuelto casa —Yukino la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda.

— Prefiero volver a ti —Minerva se giró lentamente y acunó la cara de la maga entre sus destructivas manos—. La palabra casa pierde todo significado sino estás tú.

Los ojos de Yukino se llenaron de lágrimas y ella juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que eran las palabras más dulces que le había dedicado nunca a la peliblanca. Eran las palabras más dulces que le había dicho nunca a nadie.

— No vuelvas a marcharte así —Yukino temblaba y el miedo se escapaba entre sus palabras.

— Tranquila —la calmó ella—. No tengo intención de irme.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —Cuestionó la mujer esperanzada.

— Sí —afirmó la Orland separándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Volvió a preguntar algo insegura la Auguria.

— Todo el tiempo que me quieras alrededor.

— ¿Te parece muy cursi que te diga para siempre?

— Me parece un plan maravilloso —admitió en voz alta y sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisilla.

La otra chica la imitó y Minerva acarició reverencialmente el rostro de porcelana de la maga. Había estado perdida, asustada y confundida durante mucho tiempo, pero por fin entre los brazos de Yukino sentía que todo tenía sentido y que ya no debía temer. Como si ese fuera el lugar en el que debiera estar. El lugar al que pertenecía.

— He regresado —murmuró por enésima vez la maga contra el suave pelo plateado de la chica.

Yukino la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos y sintió como las lágrimas cálidas de la chica le empapaban la parte de arriba del vestido. Ella la consoló masajeándole el pelo con una mano y con la otra dando pequeñas vueltas circulares en la base de su espalda. No habló, no dijo nada, su ángel no necesitaba que la tranquilizara con palabras.

Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron y la maga estelar se relajó y empezó a respirar en hondas y largas bocanadas Minerva supo que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y con cuidado la cogió entre sus brazos y la estiró en su cama. Con cuidado le quitó las botas y el adorno del pelo que llevaba, la tapó con las mantas y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Con movimientos lentos se quitó la ropa y se quedó solo en bragas, se puso una camiseta ancha que alguna vez había pertenecido a Orga y se coló entre las sábanas con Yukino.

Minerva sintió la culpabilidad atascada en la garganta, ella era un monstruo, un horrible y terrible monstruo, y estaba arrastrando a la buena e inocente de Yukino a un lugar frío y oscuro donde no sobreviviría. Los monstruos como ella no podían estar con ángeles como Yukino.

Pero que Dios la ayudara, porque estando en esa cama y entre los brazos de esa mujer Minerva Orland sentía que estaba en el cielo.


End file.
